Goodbye to You
by MJLS
Summary: My first songfic, the song Goodbye to you from Breaking Point. Darth Vader Anakins thought on Padmé's funeral. I hope you all like it. R&R please, I'm going to make this a collection of Songfics about Star Wars
1. Goodbye to you

Disclaimer : I don't own "goodbye to you" from Breaking Point, nor do I own Star Wars. I'm just typing my imagination that I like share with the people who are interested. My goodbye to you 

There's so much I want to say now  
But it's too late I know  
There's no way to heal these wounds now  
And my heart bleeds for you

You died by my hand, I loved you more then everything in this world. I dreamt you would die in childbirth. I was wrong. You died by my hand. Or at least, that's what my new master told me.

And our love is crashing  
Like a tidal wave  
Coming over me

I love you, even if you're dead. I never wanted this, I never wanted you to die by my hand. But my rage took over me. My anger towards Obi-Wan and the Jedi destroyed me and you in the progress.

So I wanted you to know  
That I finally let you go  
After all I've held on to  
This is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
But you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go

You always kept believing in me. You always believed I could do everything I wanted. But believe me, this is not what I wanted. I wanted you to live more then anything in the world. I even killed thousands innocent people for you. Yet, it did not help one bit.

Yesterday you were my best friend  
But tomorrow took you away  
There's not much for me to say now  
Just goodbye, farewell

And our love is crashing  
Like a tidal wave  
Coming over me

It only helped me pushing you away from me ever more. Even at the end of everything you tried to turn me back. I was to blinded by my rage to listen at you. To foolish to listen at the people that I loved.

So I wanted you to know  
That I finally let you go  
After all I've held on to  
This is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
But you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go

I know you were happy with the person who I was, but that person is dead now, buried together with you. Buried when I killed you. That person you knew died just the moment I heard you were dead, by my hand.

And every time I close my eyes  
My heart is bleeding deep inside  
But now my eyes are open  
And I'm never gonna be the one for you  
The one for you

I finally let you go, by burying you on your home planet. But in my mind, you shall always be there, hoping that I would turn back to the loving person you knew. And that we could be reunited in heaven. If you even allow me to get closer to you again.

So I wanted you to know  
That I finally let you go  
After all I've held on to  
This is my goodbye to you  
I was always there for you  
But you never saw the truth  
And the reason that I know  
Is I've finally let you go

I'll always remember you my angel, I'll never let you go out of my heart. Deep inside of me, you'll always be there. Deep inside my mind, a picture of your smiling face shall be seen.

Deep inside of this monster, there shall always be a spark of light, hoping to relive. Reuniting us for eternity, without any problems in our life. I hope you are finally at peace now, away from this cruel world.

This cruel world I helped to create. This cruel world that you fought to stop. This cruel world that will one day become the world you always hoped for. A united world of peace and freedom for all the people.  
I finally let you go  
Let you go  
Let you go  
So this is my goodbye to you

Until then my angel. I will always love you deep inside of my mind. When the time has come. The true me will shine again. Loving you more then before.

Until then.

**A/N : I hope you all enjoyed this song fic. The song is "Goodbye to you" from Breaking Point and is to be found on the soundtrack of the "Fantastic four". I listened to it and it just reminded me of Padmé and Anakin. **

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	2. Die for you

Disclaimer : I don't own Star wars nor do I own the song "Die for you" from Megan McCauley that is found on the soundtrack of the fantastic four

Die for you 

Your fear it moves me.  
Your weakness I taste.  
I breathe you, I hate you.  
You course through my veins.

Why did you have to turn to Palpatine for advise ? Why didn't you trust Obi-Wan. He wasn't mad that it was your child. Yet you chose to betray him and whole your family. By killing them.

_And now.  
And now._

You want me. You love me.  
And I hate myself.  
I need you, but I hate you.  
'Cause I want nothing else. 

I know you wanted to save me from your dreams of me dying in childbirth. How many times did I have to tell you I wouldn't die then. Yet, I did, because you betrayed not only your family, but also me.

_And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
Your pain escapes through me.  
'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.  
'Cause they say we could never be.  
They can't see. _

_  
_I told you from the beginning that it wasn't possible. That we were going to be forced to live a lie and that I couldn't do that. Yet, we still married and we were happy. We had to hide our love, but we didn't care. We had each other  
_  
I know I shouldn't love you.  
There's just too much to fake.  
But you see me, and I feel you.  
And I am not afraid.  
I'm not afraid._

And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
Your pain escapes through me.   
'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.  
'Cause they say we could never be. 

You became happier since then. I always thought of you, never believing the news reports that said you died in battle. I held myself strong. I loved you and I knew that you were alive, somehow I knew

_It seems the pain's been traded,  
Since I pulled you through.  
And now my mind's been so jaded.  
And I would kill myself for you.   
I'd die for you. _

_  
_But then I got pregnant, I knew this was going to be hard to hide. When I found out I cried, you weren't there to support me when I needed you. Only after two months you returned from your mission. You were happy, it was the happiest day of your life.

_  
And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
Your pain escapes through me.   
'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you.  
'Cause they say we could never. _

You began to have nightmares, about me dying in childbirth. I kept promising you that I wouldn't die right then. You were deceived by a lie, as we were all. But with you the lie had the most impact.

You betrayed your family and all of that for me. All I needed was your love. Not the galaxy, not the universe, not the sacrifices, nothing. All I needed was your love. You choked me right there. My heart broke.__

And I bleed you since I've healed you.  
But I hate you, but I breathe.  


Eventually I died in childbirth just like you predicted. But it was not from any vital or organic problems. It was my own problem. I didn't have the will to live now you had turned your back on everything that was good.

Everything that I stood for. You betrayed me. I still love you. And I was willing to die for you. If only you would have been there when I died. I will keep believing in you. That someday you will do the right thing and we will be reunited in heaven. Until then…

_  
And I see you.  
And I feel you.  
And I hate you.  
But I'd die for you.  
I'd die for you. _

R&R please, I like reviews and I cannot lie 

**Thank you for reading this ;-)**


	3. Always come back to you

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars nor do I own the song "Always come back to you" from "Ryan Cabrera"

**Always come back to you.**

_I've got no time to give_

_Cause it's now or never_

_Cause the way I feel_

_It won't last forever_

_When you're at that point in life_

_It just has to be tonight_

You were my brother, I loved you. I was supposed to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness. Those were the last words you told me. My heart told me to yell at you that I loved you too. That you were like a father to me. But my mind and my anger took over me. My last words to you were that I hate you and I still regret those words.

_It's a long, long road_

_But I'll always come back to you_

_I don't know which way to turn_

But I feel it's the right thing to do 

_There's too much for me to learn_

_But I'll always come back to you_

_I can't fast turn back_

_Are you in a prison_

_There's no turning back_

_There's no indecision_

_You were always there for me_

_Now it's your turn to be free_

You sacrificed your youth and freedom just to turn me into a Jedi. You only just turned into a knight yourself and you had the choice to go for freedom and live free or to train me into a Jedi. You chose for me. Not only for your promise to Qui-Gon. But also because you already saw me as your little brother. I was happy. You were my big example. Yet I betrayed you.

_Cause we're a long way from home_

_But I'll always come back to you_

_I don't know which way to turn_

_But I feel it's the right thing to do_

_There's too much for me to learn_

_But I'll always came back to you_

You left me there to burn. I expected you would kill me. But you still hanged on that I still had good in me. You believed in me. Even after all my actions. I almost killed you and still you would forgive me. You were my brother. My father. You were my master. I loved you. Yet I did not show it enough. I was to foolish to fall for Palpatine's trap instead of running to you and confess everything.

_Sometimes you just have to leave it all behind you_

_Take a chance, just know you're not alone_

_It's a long, long road_

_But I'll always come back to you_

I don't know which way to turn 

_But I feel it's the right thing to do_

I saved your life so many times, you saved my life less times but it still meant something. You wouldn't leave me behind. I wouldn't leave you behind. We were the best team of the entire order some would say. Nobody was able to separate us. We were so close. Yet, I betrayed you and everyone who believed in me when I turned to the one thing you hated. A Sith.

_There's too much for me to learn_

_But I'll always come back to you_

_I'll always come back to you_

20 years later, I killed you. My lightsaber trough your body. I did not feel any remorse. I knew you were finally at peace. Still. I hoped you would be able to forgive me once I died too. You were free. Free from this horrible place.

I lived. You always said I was going to be the death of you. I was eventually. Even if I said then that I wouldn't kill you because you were the closest thing I had for a father.

_It's a long way from home _

_But I'll always come back to you_

_I don't know which way to turn_

I died as the young boy you first met. The boy you trained even when Yoda told you that I was dead. I died in the hands of my son, who you trained to be a Jedi like me. He succeeded in things I did not. He had patience I had not.

He believed in me just like you and Padmé believed in me. I came to the ghostly plane. You welcomed me with open arms. Like a true friend, father, brother. I cried from happiness then. I cried because I was reunited with you and my family. That night. We appeared together in front of my son. You looked so proud of us both.

_But I feel it's the right thing to do_

_There's too much for me to learn_

_But I'll always come back to you_

You were my father, friend, brother...you were everything I needed and still I betrayed you. You never looked at that.

You were my father, friend, brother...you forgave me for all the bad stuff I had done.

You were a true Jedi...Father...Friend... but most of all...a true Brother in arm.

**R&R please**

**I hope you all like these little song fics**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	4. Does he Loves you ?

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars Does He Love You 

_I've known about you for a while now  
When he leaves me he wears a smile  
Now as soon as he's away from me  
In your arms is where he wants to beBut you're the one he rushes home to  
You're the one he gave his name to  
I've never seen his face in the early morning light  
You have his mornings his daytimes  
And sometimes I have his nights  
_

He loved you until the end. The end where his anger caught up with him and consumed him. You and his children, yet to be born, confronted him with his deeds. He did not listen. Instead he almost choked you.

_But does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
Does he whisper all of his fantasies  
Does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me_

I felt for your pulse on that landing platform. I was shocked that he would do that to you, his wife, I had recently found out. His children. I had to face him. I had to fight him. I would do anything, only to get him back to you._But when he's with me  
He says he needs me  
And that he wants me  
That he believes in me_

And when I'm in his arms  
How he swears there's no one else  
Is he deceiving me  
Or am I deceiving myself

I had to fight with him until the bitter end. Yet I could not finish it. I was to weak to kill him. Just like I was to weak to tell you about the fire and his legs and arm when you woke up in the ship.

_Does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper all of his fantasies  
Does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me  
_

You gave birth to Luke and Leia, Anakin's children. How I did not know before is still a riddle to me. I smiled as I held the little baby called Luke in my arms. He reminded me so much of his father. Leia on the other hand reminded me of you. My two best friends, together in two beautiful children.

_  
Oooh shouldn't I loose my temper  
Oooh shouldn't I be ashamed  
Cuz I have everything to loose  
I have nothing to gain_

Does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he loves me (like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (does he think of you)  
Whens he's holding me

Your last words to me were that you believed there was still good in him. I wanted to believe you so much, a little part of me did, the part that loved Anakin for who he was. The part that he still hadn't killed by turning to the sith.

_  
Does he whisper you all of his fantasies  
Does he love you (does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me  
_

Your funeral was grands. I never saw Anakin as his former self at the ceremony. I only saw him as he was know from now on. Darth Vader. I felt sadness coming from him, sadness over his beloved wife and children he thought had died. He still loved you, I knew that. He'll always will.

_  
Ooooh  
Does he love you?_


	5. You've Got A Friend

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars You've Got A Friend 

_When youre down and troubled  
And you need some love and care  
And nothing, nothing is goin right,  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
Ill come runnin to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall  
All ya have to do is call  
And Ill be there,  
Youve got a friend, youve got a friend._

We were the best of friends. You became my master, I became your pupil. You became the father I never had. The brother I never had. My best friend I had after leaving home.

_If the sky above you grows dark and full of clouds,  
And that old North wind begins to blow,  
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud  
And soon youll hear me knocking at your door_

You practically raised me half of my life. I would never wish upon someone else to be my master. I wouldn't want another person to spend most of my time with.

_  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
Ill come runnin runnin runnin runnin to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall  
All ya have to do is call  
And Ill be there, yes I will_

We knew each other to well, we never fought against each other. Never. Until that day. That horrible day that I turned against you. When we fought above the lave and the fire of Mustafar.

Now aint it good to know  
That youve got a friend  
_When people can be so cold  
Theyll hurt you yes and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh but dont you let them_

You were supposed to kill me right there and then. To make me free from my misery. You were supposed to save the galaxy and kill me but your attachment to me got in the way. You wouldn't kill your brother in arms. I wanted to kill you right on the spot for being so stupid.

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
Ill come runnin runnin runnin yeah to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall  
All ya have to do is call_

Yet I didn't, I couldn't…You cursed me and left me scarred for the rest of my life, leaving me there to burn in the fires of Mustafar, with only one mechanical arm to crawl away from the fires.

_And Ill be there, yes I wil, yes I will  
Youve got a friend, youve got a friend.  
Aint it good to know  
Aint it good to know _

20 Years later, I killed you. I got my revenge for that awful way on that fire planet. Yet, I did not fell satisfaction of my deed. I felt grieve and jealousy for you. You were free. I was still trapped here. I cursed myself and reminded that you always told me I was going to be the death of you…Eventually I was.

_  
Aint it good to know  
Youve got a friend   
Youve got a friend _

It didn't matter on which side I was or on which side you were on. We stayed brothers, family, friends. Even after death parted us. Even when my deeds parted us. Our bound never faded. We were friends, best friends.

You and me….friends for eternity….


	6. And I love you so

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars Kerry Norton - And I Love You So 

And I love you so  
The people ask me how  
How Ive lived til now  
I tell them I dont know

I guess they understand  
How lonely life has been  
But life began again  
The day you took my hand

The clone wars had just started, our love was not a simple thing, nor the truth unwavering. I loved you, you loved me. That was all we ever needed in our life. We did not mind that you were a Jedi, forbidden to marry. I was a senator, constantly in danger. You always protected me.

_And yes I know, how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me  
And the night wont set me free  
But I dont let the evening get me down  
Now that youre around me _

And you love me too  
Your thoughts are just for me  
You set my spirit free  
Im happy that you do

You were the happiness in my life. The last three years of my life were the best of my life. You made me whole, you completed me. I loved you and you loved me. There was nothing wrong with that.

_The book of life is brief  
And once a page is read  
All but life is dead  
That is my belief_

Love was simple, as long as we were together, we were in love. When we were apart, we were torn. Thinking about nothing else but each other. I loved you, you loved me. There was no mistake of that.

And yes I know, how lonely life can be  
The shadows follow me  
And the night wont set me free

There's two sides of every story, for every shame there's a glory. And I've tried to keep a balance between the dark and the light. But something don't add up. When I'm with you…how can two wrongs…feel so right?

_  
But I dont let the evening get me down  
Now that youre around me_

**This song is from Kerry Norton and it's called "And I Love You So", I haven't heard it myself but my friend told me about it and emailed me the lyrics. I really loved the lyrics and immediately thought about Anakin and Padmé **

**R&R please , reviews make me smile and I cannot lie :D**

**1) You've got a friend --> Brenda Lee **

**2) Does he love you --> Kelly Clarkson **


	7. Anytime you need a friend

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars Mariah Carey - Anytime You Need A Friend 

If youre lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just to remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way

You were still so young, I befriended you. I tried to be the best teacher. But it was not only me who should've trained you. We should've trained you with different teachers, not just me. You were the chosen one…they did not believe it.

_Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
Youll never be alone again  
So dont you fear  
Even if youre miles away  
Im by your side  
So dont you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright  
_

You had your problems, I had mine. We had our problems together, we solved them together. We talked about everything with each other. My past before I met you. Your past before you met me. The things you had experienced while I was away for a few moments.

When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit diminishing  
Just remember youre not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home

I guided you trough life. I saw you like my own son. I was proud of everything that you accomplished, even the dumber and funnier stuff. I loved every inch of you, the funny side, the serious side (even if you hadn't got one), your impatience. Even your dark side. I thought I could suppress it, there was my failure.

_Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
Youll never be alone again  
So dont you fear  
Even if youre miles away  
Im by your side  
So dont you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright_

If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly  
_Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
Ill be there forever baby  
I wont let go  
Ill never let go_

I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you. But there was something I could not see. There was something different in the way you smiled, behind those eyes you lie. There's nothing I can say. Cause I'm never gonna change your mind. Behind those eyes you hide.

_Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
Youll never be alone again  
So dont you fear  
Even if youre miles away  
Im by your side  
So dont you ever be lonely  
Its alright  
Its alright_

**End of fic**

**Thanks for all the reviews !**

**R&R people, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie :-D**


	8. All about us

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars nor do I own this song 

**T.A.T.U --- All about us**

_They.. say.. they don't.. trust.._

_You.. me.. we.. us.._

_So we'll.. fall.._

_if we.. must.._

_'Cause it's you.. me.._

_And it's all about, it's all about:_

We were always together. Never apart, always taking care of each other. Never leaving each other alone. Always together. Brothers, family, best friends. They tried to separate us several times, never succeeding in their evil plans. We always came back for each other. Never leaving each other behind.

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_There's a thing that they can't touch,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_We'll run away if we must,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

We were the best in the order, they never had to send any back up for us. Never had to separate us. They always send us together. We always smiled at each other as they gave us the mission together. I was the reckless one, the one without patience. You had the patience to negotiate your way out of trouble. You would get free with your use of words while I would just get to aggressive negotiations.

_It's all about us (it's all about us)._

_It's all about love (it's all about us)._

_In you I can trust (it's all about us)._

_It's all about us._

_If.. they..hurt.. you.._

_They.. hurt.. me.. too.._

_So.. we'll.. rise.. up.._

_Won't.. stop.. and it's all about,_

_It's all about:_

Sometimes the council would send us on the most dangerous missions, where we had to get everything we had in our sleeves out. We would come back, satisfied of another succesfull mission but glad we were finally home. Longing to a few days of rest, a few days of peace. Not having to play the peacemaker between some fights. Sometimes we would pass the meals at the Jedi Temple to go for a dinner at Dex's, where we were always welcome.

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_There's a thing that they can't touch,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_We'll run away if we must,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

_It's all about us (it's all about us)._

_It's all about love (it's all about us)._

_In you I can trust (it's all about us)._

_It's all about us._

The Council trusted us always with the most dangerous missions. Never distrusting that we wouldn't succeed in the mission. We were the best and they always believed in us. Never fearing we would fail, never fearing one of us would die, they knew we wouldn't leave each other to death like some masters and knights did. We always made sure we were safe...together

_They don't know,_

_They can't see,_

_Who we are;_

_Fear is the enemy._

_Hold on tight;_

_Hold onto me,_

_'Cause tonight:_

_It's all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_There's nothing that they can touch,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

When we were alone on some planets, we never let fear get the best of us. We never feared of dying on the battle field. We would die as hero's if that would happen. We would die as the "hero with no fear" and "the negotiator" for the rest of the galaxy. But for us, we would die as best friends, father, brother, family...

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_There's nothing that they can touch,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

_It's all about us, all about us._

_It's all about, all about us._

_All about us._

_We'll run away if we must,_

_'Cause you know (ooooo):_

We had several names on several planets. We never cared for those names. All we cared about on those mission was each others safety. We would tease each other about the several names, laughing with the small things in our lives on the battlefield. We always laughed with each other. Sometimes we would even make a match of our fights. We would try to kill as many enemy's as we could. Who killed the most was the winner.

_It's all about us (it's all about us)._

_It's all about love (it's all about us)._

_In you I can trust (it's all about us)._

_It's all about us._

Even when I turned to the Dark Side, you didn't have the strength to kill me. You still saw me as your brother, your own son, your best friend. It took twenty years for me to realise that you never gave up on me. When I died and arrived in the netherworld of the force. You welcomed me with open arms. I just cried on your shoulder and apologised over thousand times. You just comforted me, telling me you had forgiven me a long time ago.

_It's all about us. _


	9. Reverie

**I don't own Star Wars…**

Megan McCauley - Reverie 

_Left here alone  
And unsure of what I feel  
Unclear but I see  
Just what I'm afraid of_

I was completely alone now. My child has died, my beloved wife is dead because of me. My master isn't coming back to me. I'm completely alone in the darkness of the dark side of the force. Completely alone in the darkness I created around me. And all because of that one dream. Why couldn't I just tell someone about it.

_  
I can't find my way anymore  
And I  
Cannot heal the wounds I've created  
And I can't let go  
Of what's killing me_

Falling from this edge  
I am lost to all I know, hey  


Nightmares plague my mind at night, memories at day. I would want to scream out to let the memories and nightmares to stop but I can't. They are part of the darkness I created around me. I can't escape anymore. I'm trapped forever in this whelming darkness. This darkness that is called the Dark Side of the force. This darkness I avoided the first half of my life.

_  
I can't breathe anymore  
Somehow I'm locked inside this cage  
And I try  
But I cannot fight to stay alive_

Falling from this edge  
I am lost to all I know  
Time is only the answer see and  
Lies the only  
Reverie  


This darkness I embraced with desperate need of more power. More power to save my beloved angel from death. It did not help her. I sacrificed my family, my freedom, my lightness for her. It did not help. I fell into a trap of the now evil emperor. The person I call Master now. The one person I hate the most.

_  
I've tried  
But I can't fight anymore  
I'm falling from this edge  
_

In the end, my son has saved me from my cage of darkness. His light was the sun trough the shadows. I embraced the light side of the Force again, leaving the darkness behind me. I felt at home... for the first time in my life of Darkness...

_  
I am lost to all I know  
Time is only the answer see and  
Lies the only  
Reverie_

R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie… 


	10. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars**

Taking over me – Evanescence 

_you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._

It has been ten years. Ten years since I've seen you. Ten years as a padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ten year without seeing your beautiful face. Everytime I went to sleep, I thought about you. You were my angel. You still are.

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

We met on a desert planet. I was a slave, you were disguised as your handmaiden. I was just a person. You were a queen without me knowing it. I was no one. You were an angel, sent from god to me.

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

_  
_We spent the days together as I was finally off that planet. I did not know anything from the world out there, you helped me. I helped you. I thaught you things, you thaught me things. We were friends, for ever and ever. I was in love with you. You just thought I was a funny little boy.

_  
i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Ten years later, we met again. I was older, you were still the same. I changed, you didn't. I loved you. You didn't, or at least I thought you didn't. You had an assasin after you, I protected you. You said I was still the same little boy you met on Tattooine. But in reality…I wasn't

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I had grown up and it took you a while to accept it. We fell in love on your home planet of Naboo. In the lake country, were we could be safe and nobody knew us. It was also there that we shared our first kiss. Our wedding, that was just between us two. You were willing to keep it a secret. "As long as we're together" you told me.

_  
i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me , taking over me , taking over me , taking over me , taking over me_

You've taken over me, I accepted it. You accepted it. We took over each other. Our love was mutual. We loved each other and did not care about the rest…

Nothing could separate us…Nothing at all…

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie :D**

**It's not one of my best...I know and I'm sorry **


	11. My Last Breath

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars**

**Evanescence – My Last Breath**

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you feel me in your arms_

I was afraid when you were out there. Afraid you would be killed in battle. Afraid you would leave me alone out here. Afraid I would lose you. Afraid I would never be able to tell you you were going to a father.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

I cried every time I heard the news that they told me you died together with Obi-Wan. I cried every time I heard the devastating news. The whole galaxy grieved for you then. I grieved the most.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Sometimes I could feel you were still alive. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to feel you at all. When I had a meeting with the senate. I felt your presence more. Sometimes it was like you were standing next to me.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

At night, I would lower my façade as a politian. I wouldn't be senator Amidala then. I would be Padmé Skywalker, your loving wife that feared for your safety out there.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me_

_As you fade to black_

You came back though. You always came back. You were happy that we would have children. You were back with me. However it was only for a short moment. Not long after that, because of your dreams, Palpatine seduced you to the Dark side

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

You turned against me, Obi-Wan, our children and everything I stood for. But I still loved you. I will always love you. No matter what you do. I'll always love you. Because that's what angels do. Because that's what soul mates do.

_It ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

You were the only thing on my mind while I gave birth to our children. You were the only one I screamed after while I gave birth. You were the only thing on my mind as I fell into that endless darkness called death.

End of chapter 

**I hope you all like this one.**

**R&R please : reviews make me smile and I cannot lie….**


	12. Dead Promises

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars**

**The Rasmus – Dead Promises**

_The break of all dawn kills all the beauty_

_The dead of night is drifting away_

_Should I stay and welcome the day_

_Or should I follow the one_

_And hide from the sun_

I lived on a planet where the sun always shines. I hated that place. It was full of sand. I hate sand. It's It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Until I met Padmé. I was nine years old. I was a slave. She was a queen dressed as a handmaiden. I loved her. She thought I was a funny little boy.

_The ray of light cuts like a razor_

_The blazing fire burns_

_In my eyes_

_The day reveals the dreadful betrayer_

_And his wicked mind_

_Hide from the sun_

_And hide from the sun_

I became a Jedi, the chosen one they called me. The Holo Net called me The Hero With No Fear. But I had fear alright. Fear to lose the people I love. Fear got the best of me, and in my panic I turned to the now high chancellor, Palpatine .

He promised me order, he promised me peace, he promised me a way to safe Padmé from child birth. And all he demanded in return was my silent, obedient consent.

_Dead promises_

_Paintings of the world so pure_

_Ancient prophecies_

_Remains of the world so cruel_

_The time has come_

_To hide from the sun_

While the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the annunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with our galaxy , isn't there?

Cruelty and injustice, intolerance, and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, think, and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillence coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission.

_Like a rat I run in to the darkness_

_The ray of night embraces my mind_

_Afraid to look back in to the heartless_

_World of dust and blood_

How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror. I know why you did it. I know you were afraid.

Who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. I fought in that war and I know it wouldn't be solved by forming the first galactic Empire. Yet I cooperated with Palpatine. Just to save the woman I love. Fear got the best of me. And with that fear. I created a monster

_I'll hide from the sun_

_I know me better_

_I won't be as bitter_

_In my own heaven_

_I'll be gone forever_

That monster helped the now Emperor Palpatine to put an end to all the freedom to object, think and speak as you saw fit. I helped Palpatine take away the peoples freedom. And it was all for nothing. She still died. The woman I loved still died. And I was stuck here. Without her. With the only hope I would someday die in my sleep by some unknown cause. With the only hope I would someday be reunited with my Angel.

_Won't fall back never_

_I won't crack ever_

_Won't look back never_

**I hope you all like this one**

**It has some parts of V for Vendetta in it. Sometimes, the cruelty of the government in V for Vendetta reminds me of Palpatine and his empire…**

R&R please…I like reviews and I cannot lie… 


	13. Stranded

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything…**

**Jennifer Paige --Stranded**

* * *

_You know it only breaks my heart_

_To see you standing in the dark_

_Alone waiting there for me to come back_

_Im too afraid to show_

_If its coming over you_

_Like its coming over me_

I saw you change, I saw you succumb in your dark prison you had made for yourself. I saw you trusting a person who I didn't trust. I saw you suffering from your dreams that were about me. I saw you, hating me, hating me for something I did not do…for something I did know of.

_Im crashing like a tidal wave_

_That drags me out to sea_

_I want to be with you_

_If you want to be with me_

_Crashing like a tidal wave_

_I dont want to be_

_Stranded_

_Stranded_

_Stranded_

I saw you, choking me with your power, I heard you yelling at Obi-Wan, I heard you yelling at me for betraying you, but I never did, I always loved you, I never wanted you to think I would betray you. I did not know Obi-Wan had hidden onboard my ship. I didn't want to see you hurt.

_So baby come back to me Stranded_

_So baby come back to me Stranded_

_I can only take so much_

_These tears are turning me to rust_

_I know youre waiting there for me to come back_

_Im too afraid to show_

_If its coming over you_

_Like its coming over me_

I cried when I knew you were going to do something I couldn't follow. I cried when I heard you had killed your family. I had cried when I gave birth to your children. I cried when I saw you at mustafar. I cried when you choked me. I cried for you, I cried because I loved you. I cried because I didn't want to give up on you.

_Im crashing like a tidal wave_

_That drags me out to sea_

_I want to be with you_

_If you want to be with me_

_Crashing like a tidal wave_

_I dont want to be_

_Stranded_

_Its coming over you Stranded_

_Its coming over me Stranded_

_Its coming over you Stranded_

When I heard about you turning to the dark side, my hopes had shattered. I hoped that you would tell Obi-Wan about your dreams, I hoped you wouldn't succumb in your fear, anger, in your prison of darkness you had created yourself. My hopes shattered when I knew you were going down a path I couldn't follow

_I miss you_

_I need you_

_Without you_

_Im stranded_

_I love you_

_So come back_

_Im not afraid to show_

_Crashing like a tidal wave_

_Drags me out to sea_

You went down the path of darkness, you went down a path of loneliness, you went down a path of fear, anger, you went down I path I couldn't follow you…but I forgave you…because I love you…I want to be with you, just like you wanted to be with me.

_I want to be with you_

_You want to be with me_

_Crashing like a tidal wave_

_I dont want to be_

_Stranded_

_Its coming over you Stranded_

_Its coming over me Stranded_

_Its coming over you Stranded_

_So baby come back to me Stranded_

_So baby come back to me Stranded_

Our love was true and deeply, we trusted each other in every way but it's all hanging in the balance between good and evil, between dark and light, You are my comfort, the keeper of my sanity…

there's something I can't see

there's something different in the way you smile

behind those eyes you lie...

there's nothing I can say

cause I'm never gonna change your mind

behind those eyes you hide...

_Coming over you_

_Coming over me_

_So baby come back to me_

_So baby come back to me_

An angel has earned her wings tonight…

* * *

**End of chapter**

**I hope you all like this one**

**R&R Please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


	14. Come what May

Disclaimer : I don't own it 

**Moulin Rouge (Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor)---Come what may**

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

The kiss you gave me, that day in the lake country, it haunted me, you didn't want it, I hoped it wouldn't turn into a scar, a scar in my heart. It didn't, lucky for me. Instead, it opened a new way for me, a way of love, a way that I didn't walk alone, the way of love. Love is wonderful thing, and you helped me explore it even more

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

I did love you until my dying day, I hope you loved me until your dying day also, because, if you wouldn't love me, what is the purpose in live. We are soul mates, if the one doesn't love the other, what purpose does love have for us then.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Everything since that day revolved around you. My training, my education, my sleep, I couldn't' stop thinking about you for one second. Obi-Wan always said I was always on the move, but when I was, I was thinking about you. About how proud you would be of me, I wanted to make you proud of me…I hope I did in the end.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

The end came to soon, you were too young to die, your funeral, it was a blur, I remember every word of the priest, but none of them could truly tell the people how wonderful you truly were. I knew you as my soul mate, my best friend, my love, my angel, the woman of my love. But even if we lived in a lie, we were happy…

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

My dying day, it wasn't much special, it was me and your son…no…_our _son. He looked like me, but he was as kind and sweet as you. He was calm like you. He had your soul, but was cursed with my looks. The looks you loved when I wasn't in this horrible live suit that keeps me alive.

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

You can be proud on your daughter…no…_our _daughter. She looks like you, my angel, she looked like a princess. It's funny that she is raised like one. She has the same ideals like you, politics. However, she's cursed with my character, a character that gets easily mad and angry. I hope that Luke can help his twin sister with her anger, I don't want her to turn into another Darth Vader…because that would completely break your heart…

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

my tale is the most bitter one. Time pans us with earth and dust. A dark silent grave

My last words to say are only in memories

A farewell then, my path goes forever on.

so more I wanted to give the ones who love me...I'm sorry...time will tell this bitter farewell

And my fall will be for you so my love will be in you. you were the one to cut me so I'll bleed forever...hoping you loved me until your dying day.

I hope you all like this one 

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	15. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer : I don't own it**

**Evanescence- Forgive me**

**A/n : I wrote this while looking at the fight of Anakin and Obi-Wan in Episode III, I hope you all like it…R&R please**

_Can you forgive me again_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurts so much to hurt you_

My god Anakin, what have you done? They were your family! They trusted you! They loved you. You were one of them, but you gave it all up when you gave your soul in the hands of Sidious. You were like my brother Anakin, you were family, like every one else in the temple. All your friends, you betrayed them, you deceived them! You killed them when they least expected it.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

Tell me Anakin, did you feel anything when you gave up your soul? Did you feel anything when you killed those younglings when, when you destroyed your home, when you betrayed me and the rest of your family.

_I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you_

Did you have any feelings except hate, anger and fear when you choked Padmé? Did you feel pain and sadness when we fought until there was no breath left in our body? Did my words even hit you deep within the dark lord you created.

_Each time I say something I regret_

_I cry, I don't want to lose you_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me_

Did you feel something else then pain when i cut of your legs and arm, when you burned into the lava. When you screamed towards me "I hate you!". Did you feel any love or emotions like that when we fought, when we ended it, when i left you there. I did, i was blaming myself for your turn, i was blaming myself for the state you are in now. And partly, it is my fault.

_Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside_

_That I'm sorry_

Even though I failed you, even though you betrayed me, hurted me, broken me. I forgive you, because i know. Deep inside of Darth Vader, that small nine-year old boy i met on Tatooine is still in there somewhere, waiting to be set out of the darkness, waiting to be set free...to fulfil it's destiny that waited for him.

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

I know you will feel love again some day, and i know I'll love you and forgive you until we are reunited again, even if it is in the afterlife. We shall be reunited again...

As brothers...as friends...

I** hope you all like the songfics I make **

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot** lie…


	16. Forever GoneForever You

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars**

**Evanescence – forever gone, forever you**

_I wanted you to be with me_

_For so long I don't even know by now_

_But now that I've given up on you_

_Defiantly you see me_

_Walking away I see the pain_

_You put me through_

_Lost in your game to change the same_

_Forever gone, forever you_

"Things will get different…I promise"

But things didn't get better Anakin. They only got worse. All I could do then was nod and belief you like I always did

_There's something very wrong about this_

_I think you knew all along somehow_

_You'll only take me to change my mind_

_Lonely, broken, and defeated_

"please wait for me."

"I'll always wait for you my love"

I looked at you leaving, tears sprang in my eyes. The only thing I heard was C3PO's voice and the only thing I saw was your speeder leaving our balcony and leaving me alone.

_So far away I see the truth_

_I see through you_

_Now that I know the way you play_

_I don't want to_

There was only thing I heard was 3PO saying "Oh…I feel so helpless"

Helpless…that's how I felt. Helpless because I couldn't keep the change in you, in the galaxy, in my heart. I was helpless for the first time in my life. I sat down and cried for you, for the Jedi who hadn't survived. For our babies, for the galaxy.

_Walking away I see the pain_

_You put me through_

_Lost in your game to change the same_

_Forever gone, forever you_

I could only hope you would be alright in the end. That was all what mattered to me. But you broke my heart. You went down a path I couldn't follow and yet, you didn't want to come back with me to help me raise our child. You choked me on the spot…and from then out, I knew you weren't Anakin anymore.

_So far away I see the truth_

_I see through you_

_Now that I know the way you play_

_I don't want to_

You had become a monster. That only cared about himself, thinking he could save me while I didn't need to be saved. I knew Anakin was somewhere down there. I knew that under all that anger and fear, my sweet, loving husband was out there.

_Walking away I see the pain_

_You put me through_

_Lost in your game to change the same_

_Forever gone, forever you_

And I still belief that…even though I'm not with you, even though I'm not alive right now…I still belief in the good in you…because you're a good person Anakin. And good persons don't do those sort of things.

**End**

**I hope you all like this songfic**

**R&R please...I love reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile :D**


End file.
